The present invention relates to a film for retaining the freshness of vegetables and fruits. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a film for retaining the freshness of vegetables and fruits by controlling the humidity and the concentration of oxygen and that of carbon dioxide in vegetables and fruits packages.